


(Not so) Home alone

by agenttitties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Stridercest - Freeform, The Full Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttitties/pseuds/agenttitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave being the horny teen she is gets caught red handed</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so) Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> UHUHU OK daVE is 15  
> im so soRRY this was fun but tOOK ME ALL dAY anD I WAS FUCKIng flUSTERED THE ENTIRE TIME AHH  
> pleasedonthurtme  
> CRITICISM Is welcomed  
> im so sorry huagh  
> i cant make titles either woah

When Bro had an out of town gig was when Dave had the entire apartment to herself. She did what she wanted turned her music up to full blast and wore what she wanted. Sometimes just lounging around playing video games in nothing but her ironic hello kitty panties. Bro said he was going to be gone for at least a week and had left her money to feed herself. It was summer vacation and it was fucking hot, all day she had been feeling a bit flustered. It was the fact she had just finished the most awkward conversation with Rose. Rose had discussed the whole coming of age shit. Rose wanted to 'compare notes'. She snorted. Truth was she, Dave Strider, is a blushing virgin. Of course Rose noticed and asked her about...pleasuring herself. Dave went red immediately and tried to play it cool. It ended with Dave saying she had to go shower and Rose making innuendos out the wazoo. It lingered on her mind as she washed her long blonde hair, Rose said it was a normal thing to do, the thought left butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't like she hadn't tried but having a ninja brother made her paranoid. She sighed and shut off the water, stepping out and grabbing her towel wrapping it around herself. She grabbed her clothes and aviators heading to her room. She always closes her door on instinct which brings her back to decision. She bit her lip as she turned on her music to a low buzz and put on one of her Bro's old shirts that she stole from his room. She smirked, It still smelled like him. God she was so fucked up, to make it worse Rose knew too. 

She told Rose after her prying became too much, Dave was 13 when she realized that, fuck her brother was attractive. The interest had blossomed into full blown head over heels crush. She didn't just find him aesthetically pleasing, as sappy as it was, she loved his personality. She had always loved watching him going about normal things like eating, mixing music, talking on the phone. He had a confidence she admired and she was the only one who knew this side to him, though he was still extremely aloof. But Christ when they strifed. It was torture for her, she swears he would pin her down just to watch her squirm. Dave let out a shaky breath and stared at the floor. She sat on the edge of her bed deep in thought. She doesn't even know his real age. He looks about in his early 30's. She felt that sick feeling at the back of her throat again. Maybe it was all a phase. She fell back and looked up at the ceiling. He would never love her back, he probably didn't notice her lingering stares or her zoned out moments during video games when they played together. She remembered when she would get up early just to watch him come out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Dave ran a hand down her body and hummed along with MGMT's lyrics playing softly. She thought of his scars that are scattered around his tanned skin, the way his muscles moved in his arms when he did his day to day things. She spread her legs a little wider and ran her hand on the inside of her thigh, she could feel herself clenching and becoming wet with anticipation. She knows Bro would be the perfect Dom, his voice was low and authoritative he took no shame in ordering her around and she knew he was possessive. He had asked her once if she was dating anyone. She delayed her answer just to watch his reaction, noticing his clenched jaw.

"Nah, those losers ain't cool enough for this hot piece of ass." 

"Good I wouldn't let my baby sister date them anyways." He looked at her and she swallowed. He smirked and stood up to grab his Katana. "Strife." It was an order, not an invitation.

She mewled when she slid a finger over her wet entrance, slowly bringing it up to her clit. Rubbing in slow circles she bit her lip. Her other hand went to grope her small breast through the fabric of the shirt. She thought of her Brothers orange eyes and his rare smile, he never took his shades off much but when he did she did too, it was an unspoken rule which left her feeling completely vulnerable to him. She whines and arches her back slightly when she slips her finger inside herself, she was too tight for two, moving it slowly in and out. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes and opened them lazily looking down to her working hand and brought her thumb to rub her clit, she let out a strangled moan and threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut. Her hips working with her steady rhythm."Ah mmm B-bro please." .Dave brought her other hand away from her breast and slapped it over her mouth to stifle any noise she might make, it was out of habit to keep quiet. She could feel her legs begin to shake, she closed them instinctively and arched her back. She was so close and let out a whine.

She heard the floorboard creak just outside her door.

She snapped up. Was Bro home early? She got up on shaky legs and scrambled across the floor as fast as she could to grab her white panties. The door was open as she stood. She was out of breath and her face was flushed when she met the gaze of her brother. He stood leaning against the door frame. Waiting a moment before speaking.

"Back so soon?" Her voice was uneven , fuck.

"'M back early cause owner was busted." Another one?

"Dang." She said in a breathy voice, she was on edge, hoping he wouldn't notice her state.

"Is that my old band t shirt?" He raised a brow. Shit. She wasn't wearing a bra, oh God.

Dave crossed her arms. "Yeah? I Just found it in the laundry and threw it on. Not like you wear it anymore." She said a little too fast.

"Nah it's fine looks good on you." She almost jumped when he moved nonchalantly across her room going through the shit on her shelf. He smirked and looked back at her. "Dead things hmm?" Dave rolled her eyes and moved out of his way when he looked up at her clothes line of pictures. He studied them quietly letting out a puff of air at her ironic selfies. Her mind was racing, she needed him out now, God him being here didn't help with the arousal. Why was he in here in the first place? No he couldn't have heard her...could he? Maybe he was just messing with her and-

"Hey earth to Dave, I was askin' you a question." He seemed a bit irritated.

"Yeah, what?" 

"What you mean 'Yeah, what', why is my record on your turn table?" He asked sternly.

She looked down and cursed silently at herself. "I was just foolin' around..." 

"Look at me when I talk to you." She looked up nervously. "What did I say bout takin' shit outta my room?" Dave opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Just don't. For that we're upping strifing sessions to 4 times a week." 

"That's not fair!" She clenched her fists at her side and glared at him.

"Tough shit." He crossed his arms. "You're lucky I ain't makin' you fight me right now, in nothing but that shirt." 

A blush blossoms across her cheeks. Looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't give me that look." He scoffs taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. She takes her intuitive to check him out. He was wearing his grey wife beater with his black skinny jeans. She would've laughed at any other man his age wearing shit like that but God did he have an ass for it. She almost did a double take as she went down his body. She must be imagining it that wasn't- nope definitely a hard on. Fuck why hadn't she seen it before? Well she could barely meet his eyes, shit wait she was staring, quick look up abort mission. 

He groans quietly. "Quit starrin' at me like that." 

"L-like what? I'm not doing anything." She looks around trying to look unamused. When she meets his gaze again he takes another step closer, she tenses and takes a step back.

He takes off his shades, putting them on her nightstand and gives her a predatory look."I mean stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you." She squeaks and takes another step back. He chuckles darkly. She looks behind her and sees her bed. Fuck,Bro has to be messing with her now, she could maybe go around him then run out the door. Only if she times it right. Dave just had to distract him first.

"W-well that is an absurd accusation Bro, you know eating me would result in cannibalism. Sheesh and I thought I was fucked up." 

He cut her off. "You? fucked up? Please do explain sister dearest." He titled his head with a knowing smile.

Fuck. "Uh see i take pleasure in putting your puppets in the garbage dispenser, shits sadistic." 

His brows draw together and has a hint of a playful smile while he messed with the volume on her speaker system. Now was her chance. 

She flash stepped to the left and lurched forward towards the hallway, it was a blur and smacked into something hard.

"Where you think you're goin'?" He chuckled. She cursed under her breath and tried to push him away, his arms wrapped around her, she let out a strangled noise when she felt his erection press into her hip. Bro dipped down and whispered in her ear. 

"Sorry I had to interrupt your fun, just can't have you have all the fun with yourself." His hand wandered down her back teasingly slow before both hands gripped her ass through his shirt. Dave let out a squeak and gripped his wife beater. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed unceremoniously. She sat up blushing slightly, her brows furrow when she sees his eyes starring at something, she looks down and sees the shirt had ridden up and revealed her wet underwear. She closes her legs immediately before speaking. "I'm guessing you heard me right?" She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the floor and kneels by the edge of her bed. Bro grasps her ankles lightly. "Yes I did and might I say you moan like a million dollar whore." He gives her a wink. She swallows. His voice soften as does his face. "Now if you want me to stop just tell me Okay? I won't make you do anything you don't want to." She nods firmly trying to regain her confidence. "Lay back." She obliges. Dave almost yelps when he drags her closer to his face. She begins to feel self conscious as he drags her panties down her legs and tosses them. He looks up once more for her OK. She nods slightly. 

His warm hands put her legs over his shoulders as he begins pressing light kisses to the inside of her right thigh. She tries to focus on her breathing to keep her heart rate under control. Dave's hands grip her shirt and screws her eyes shut when his breath ghosts over her sensitive flesh. "Beautiful." He murmurs. She was going to say something but it's lost when she lets out a high pitched cry. Bro plants his open mouth on her swollen clit and sucks. He reaches down to undo his jeans to relieve some pressure, groaning into her the vibrations send a shiver up her spine. He flattens his tongue and drags it across her wet entrance and laps up her juices before teasing in his tongue. Dave grits her teeth and bucks her hips. He holds her down and withdraws his tongue, she whines at the loss, he closes his mouth around her inner lips and sucks gently. His tongue darts out and flicks her clit in a side to side motion while he hums. Dave arches her back and grips the sheets, panting heavily, she cries out when he hits her clit just right and her legs tremble. She lets a hand knock his hat off and grip his hair. Bro's grip digs into her thighs. He nibbles on her clit and thrusts his tongue into once again. He lets her hips undulate and fucks her with his mouth, feeling her clench around his tongue, he groans into her and pulls away. "Ah God please Bro m-more." He sits back on his haunches and watches her writhe, smirking at how fast she came undone. He stands to shuck off his pants completely and climbs on the bed with her. "Shh, just sit up." He leans back against the wall and guides her to sit on his lap. She settles in on top of his erection and whimpers. Resting her head on the nape of his neck and grips his shoulders tightly, instinctively gyrating her hips for friction. 

Bro hisses through his teeth and rests a hand on her thigh and hip. She begins moving in short jerky movements, keening and mewling, the feeling was torturous. It wasn't enough and she was getting desperate. Dave started sucking lightly on Bros neck and pressed against him harder. He brings the hand on her hip across her back and grips her shoulder, pressing her more firmly against him. He pants slightly into her neck and coos."You're doing so good, Dave." She responds by moving her head to bring their foreheads together, she bites her lip at the sight of Bros eyes lidded with a lustful look on his face. Her hand comes up to cup his face and press her lips against his. He growls and flips her over onto her back, Dave lets out a surprised squeak as her hair sprawls across the pillow. He hovers over kissing her closed mouth, he tugs on the shirt and she sits up slowly. Dave had almost forgot about her insecurities, she was a bit chubby around the stomach and thighs, her arms tried to cover her chest. 

"Let me see you." He smiles."You're gorgeous Dave, just lay back for me OK?" His voice is soft and Dave nods, not wanting to argue with him on the subject, dazed when he kisses her and moves her arms, placing them at her sides.

He leans over her frame, kissing her lightly and traces his hand from her wrist to shoulder. Fingertips grazing her collar bone. Bro moves his knee between her legs, getting Dave to spread them, she gasps when he gropes her breast. Using that to his advantage he slides his tongue in her mouth lazily stroking her tongue against his. He runs a thumb over her nipple and she slides her hand up his arm and into his hair. Bro brings his right hand down to her wet folds. He slips one finger easily in. Dave moans into his mouth which he greedily swallows. He curls his digit, using slow tantalizing strokes and adding a second. He bites her bottom lip softly when she clenches around him. Dave raises a hand and timidly cup his erection. She could feel the wet spot she had made earlier on the front of his boxers. He moans quietly urging her on, she squeezes and gasps when she feels him twitch through the fabric. Bro does something with his wrist and presses against her walls. She makes a high pitched noise and pulls him closer to her. "Bro please please just-Ah- oh yes there." Dave pulls back and looks at him, watching him bite his lip and look down at her body. She tugs on his boxers once and he looks at her face. "Mm can you uh take them off, kinda gettin' in the way." He halfheartedly smirks and withdraws his fingers. She lets out a strangled moan, he sucks his fingers clean and drags his 'ironic' heart covered boxers down his legs revealing his length. Dave bit her lip before speaking.

"I want you to fuck me." 

Her words seemed to take Bro off guard. Nearly every emotion passed through his eyes.

"Have you done this before?" She shook her head. "Good, you're mine, would've killed the guy." She went red and looked away. Bro crawled between her legs and looked up at her with a grin. "Are you sure you want this?" He kisses up her body. "Yes. Please Bro just get on with it." Once he reaches her mouth his digits are back. "Someones impatient." He groans into the kiss when she presses back. He scissors his fingers curling and twisting until he was able to add a third. His free hand stroking himself. Dave squirms under him; her nails digging into his back. "Fuck, you're so wet." He withdraws his finger again only to press the head of his dick teasingly at her entrance. Bro looks at her. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah." She moans loudly when he slides up and brushes her swollen clit. "Ah just go slow."

Propping himself up on one arm he uses his hand to guide himself in. Bro grits his teeth and pushes in slowly, out of breath when he finally fills her to the hilt. It hurt a little bit, like a burning feeling, but the feeling of being filled felt so much better than using her fingers. Bro gently brings her legs up and around his waist and she locks them there. He kisses her hungrily, completely dominating the kiss. He slips a hand between them and abuses her clit again. She moans and clenches around him. "God you're so tight." Dave opens her eyes and clears her throat. "Y-you can move now." He groans in response. Pulling out before slamming back in. She arches her back slightly and mewls. She was sensitive from almost reaching climax twice. Bro starts up a steady rhythm, switching from long slow strokes to snapping his hips. Dave's body was taught as a bow, curling her toes, Bro grips her hips for better purchase to fuck her. "Bro please faster, ah, there yes yes yes" her mantra of broken cries and whining were getting louder. She held onto Him tightly, with the fear of letting go, her body inched further up the bed with every thrust. She felt her legs shake and twitch, the heat pooling into her lower abdomen. Bro was grunting into her neck biting down leaving his mark. "I'm gonna' cum oh God don't stop." He growled lightly and rubbed her clit faster, that pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name and raked her nails down his back, convulsing around his member. He slammed into her and came with a strangled cry then leaned down trying to catch his breath. 

He pulled out slowly after, she made a breathless noise. He used his old shirt to clean them both up and pulled the covers over Dave's body. Kissing her forehead as she fell asleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> my sister has 7 zhu zhu pets on her shelf and i pressed them all at once and they just fucking fell like i did off the couch today


End file.
